Point of insight
by LorinaLiddell
Summary: AU. Ms. Everdeen has a sudden revelation.


Title: Point of insight  
Author: me  
Fandom: The Hunger Games  
Word count: 1240  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't mind owning Sam Claflin but - alas. Nothing's mine.

Katniss carried a thoughtful look on her face, and when Haymitch asked her what was wrong that time, she kept silent for a while before answering. Something didn't fit well in her puzzle picture of the world but she had some difficulties with explaining it to anyone. Well, who but the mentor should understand? At least she could try.

- It's Finnick. - She said while looking on the ground absently. - Finnick and Johanna.

- Go on, sweetie, expand you viewpoint, - Haymitch was sober, but the speaking was all the same anyway.

- I don't know, there's something between them what I cannot understand.

- And that would be particularly?..

- Well, they seem to get along like old buddies, but he didn't show any glimpse of worrying about her in the arena. And she – she told that there was no one left she loved, but obviously she was worried for him. I just don't get it, Haymitch.

- How about asking Finnick himself?

Katniss stared at him as if the thing such simple has never occurred to her. That fact that she and Johanna were at odds also did matter. As for Finnick... Well, she would lie to say that she didn't feel embarrassed being around him. Katniss was only a girl. And Odair had this unique charm of his which she might have been fallen under. Sugar cubes stuff did not impress her, nevertheless Katniss could not feel indifferent. Yet now she and Finnick had something in common, hadn't they? The Capitol took Johanna and Peeta. Would it have been more common, if it has been Gale in his place? Gale was safe, and now it was one of the few things that could keep Katniss' mood up.

Her ears must have deceived her. Katniss was sure about it but Finnick didn't seem to be joking. He was now rather pained and tired, as if it was him who had been tortured now. As if the thought of her being hurt, hurt him twice more. And it had quite a high possibility of being true then. But who could have thought that…

- Sorry, - Katniss shook her head and then turned to Finnick again, - it's just to hard to take in. I mean, you and her… Wow, - she breathed out and gave a little smile. - It's just…

- I know. - He nodded. - Actually we did never hide this fact but at the same time, we didn't make an announcement publicly.

- But they knew, right?

Finnick gave her such a look that Katniss immediately began feeling herself like a child. Or like a creature from the middle of outer space which was practically the same to her.

- You can't be married officially without the Capitol knowing. But, well, they did keep their eyes shut to the case of ours. And we've had two amazing years despite of living separately all this time.

Two years in the height of the revolution! It seemed like forever to Katniss, who even couldn't make her own feelings out. The Odeir couple was like a hero to her. The example they set was difficult to follow but it was already there. What they had done. And Katniss felt that it was real for her too. Oh, well, it may be. Someday.

- I'm so sorry, Finnick, - she began softly but was cut right away.

- Don't, Katniss. Just… don't. - Finnick's voice was hoarse and low. Katniss was not sure, but he seemed like holding back tears. - Jo is strong. She'll make through this and she will come back to me. These two years were just a beginning.

Katniss nodded slowly and then she tapped Finnick on the shoulder.

- I think, Johanna Odair sounds adorable.

The smile on his lips was faint, but it surely had been there – and that was a good sign.

- My thoughts are yours. Would you help me to convince Johanna of this later? She's being rather stubborn on this case. And can you imagine – I wasn't able to talk her over.

- You have my word, Mr. Odair.

Next moment Katniss would feel really bewildered finding herself pressed to Finnick's chest in the tight embrace.

- Thank you, - he breathed out to her ear and then moved away a bit.

- Would you do the same for me?

He gave a small nod. And that is when Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair have truly become friends.

- Well, how should I treat you then? – Katniss asked.

- What's changed?

Katniss looked embarrassed a bit but answered anyway.

- You are Finnick's wife, you know.

Johanna bursted out laughing, even the tears appeared in her eyes.

- I've already been, - she told. - The fact that you didn't knew does not change anything.

- You two look like friends. - Katniss said. - That's why I never would have told…

- Wait a minute, kid, - Johanna raised her hand cutting Katniss' words. - You are not wrong. Finn is my best friend in the first place. As I am – to him. That is how you should think before marriage. Love is ok, but it's never enough. Marriage based on love only cannot last.

- But that Annie girl whose name Finnick mentioned during the jabberjays attack… Didn't he love her? Wasn't she the one?

Johanna's face darkened the same moment she heard Katniss' words; her smile was gone. Katniss has immediately cursed herself for being so nosey, but she could not take away the words, which have already slipped off the tongue.

- Right again, - she said looking up the sky and back to Katniss.- He had been mentoring Annie on her Games, but they've known each other long before that. Finn did everything possible to keep her alive. And as I've told you back then – it was all useless.

- 'Cause she broke her neck after slipping on the ladder, while climbing up to her reward speech.- Katniss didn't know why this tiny fact about the girl she couldn't even remember properly had engraved in her memory such thoroughly. Could it be over too trivial expression that Johanna wore?

- Yeah. Finnick was broken after this accident. He took everything on him. Blamed himself that he couldn't save her. Know what? I was happy for this outcome! - Johanna let out a bitter laughter and then sighed. - But I hated watching him suffer. Never could stand that.

- Where were you then?

- It never changed, Katniss, and it never will, - she spoke slowly now like a wise person with lots of experience. She spoke like the one who had to suffer a lot for what she thought was right. She spoke like the one who got what she really deserved, and Katniss wondered: will she ever be able to reach that level and what price she will have to pay for it. - I was by his side.

How are we quick to judge at first sight, and how wrong this judgment could be! For Katniss it's was like a hole abyss of wrongness. She felt like she could never be grateful enough for these two people. She'd just hoped they knew this. Though her clumsy way of expressing the thoughts was never bright.

- Hey, Gale? Do you have a minute? We have to talk.


End file.
